Solitude During Tea Time
by Layla Fairy
Summary: Although I do see one member as more than a sibling. And who would that be? I think we both know the answer to that question Nova. Oneshot


**Please Read:**

I'm so sorry guys, I haven't been meaning to not write Fire Bolt it's just that my dad got rushed to hospital, he's out now but has to be really careful. My friends are fighting with each other at any chance they get, so life's been a bit stressful. Don't get me wrong I'm not playing the sympathy card I'm just letting you know that Fire Bolt **won't **be updated for a while. Plus I have a major writers block on anything I try to write lately. Please don't get worked up if my work is below standard. But please still criticize my work, I like to know where I need to improve. Oh and I am working on everyone else's requests but this came to mind first. Happy reading

**_Requested by: Mistique-Serenity, Hope you like this, since I don't know what you like this is sort of a gamble. _**

_---_

_Man loves company even if it is only that of a small burning candle. Georg Christoph Lichtenberg_

_---_

Solitude During Tea Time

She carried the little china cup with extra care. It chimed each time it was bashed lightly against its saucer. The contents inside the cup had begun to spill down the sides and dripped into the rim of the saucer.

'_Antauri I wish your room was closer to the kitchen' _she thought letting a small chuckle escape from her lips. She looked at the amount of liquid which had actually stayed in the cup. Only a minuscule amount was spilled. She let out a sigh of relief. She didn't know why but everything she did for him had to be perfect. Just like he was. He didn't lie nor cheat (as far as she knew) and was the only man…err monkey who was half decent.

The tea was steaming happily in her hands and as you all do know tea is hot. Her pace quickened.

'_Ow ow ow…' _she thought biting her tongue to stop a pained whine release it's self. She wasn't about to let the guys see her get hurt by a little thing like tea. The hallway which held six bedrooms eventually rolled into her sight.

'_Thank the lord!'_ she made her way to the bedroom furthest away from her it's silver door showed her reflection.

She gave herself on final look over. Her yellow fur was neat and tidy and her pink eyes were flashing brightly. She lifted one hand to knock on the door. Before she could bring it down there was a faint

"Come in" which could have only come from one mind reading monkey. She turned her tail opening the door as a make shift hand.

"Hey Antauri got your tea." She said shutting the door behind her. She looked around his room; he was sat in his mediation pose on a small satin pillow.

"Thank you Nova" he said not opening his shut eyes.

'_Shame' _she thought _'I love seeing those olive orbs of his'_

As if on cue his eyes snapped open. She smiled warmly and he gave off his barley noticeable smile. She walked closer to him and handed the object in which wasn't so hot anymore. He took a small sip from his bone china cup.

"Well I'd better go do lunch, other wise it'll never get done." She said as she had every other day.

"I must admit I enjoy solitude but a little company is just as enjoyable" he said while her back was turned to him. If it wasn't he would have seen the small rosy blush creep across her face.

'_Quick say something!' _she thought franticly.

"Oh really?"

'_How smooth…' _she thought sarcastically.

"Indeed and maybe you would care to grace me with your presence?" He asked gesturing to another silk pillow beside his. She sat hesitantly and folded her legs to fit on the purple pillow.

"Why do you spend so much time alone?" Nova asked a question which had been eating at her for a long time.

"By securing myself in my room I can think freely on things which trouble me."

"But you always seem to be so calm and collected, like nothing can get you down."

"On the contrary Nova, I worry about my family. For their safety"

"Family?" her thoughts were focused on the one word he had said.

"Yes I see us not as a team but as a family." He said but continued

"Although I do see one member as more than a sibling."

"And who would that be?"

"I think we both know the answer to that question Nova" she let a small smile creep across her muzzle.

"Although they might have feelings for a certain red monkey…"

"Antauri how could you! Sprx is a self-centred, flirt. I would kick him to the other side of the city and back again if I had the chance!"

"I am sorry if my assumptions offended you Nova" he fidgeted a little on his pillow; his black fur had the tiniest of red crawling across it.

"Nah, you don't have to apologize. Trust me I've had a lot worse." She sniffed the air.

"Smells like…lavender" she said looking into his eyes.

They felt an irresistible force pulling them together, their faces grew closer.

"You like it then?" he asked. They were so close she could feel his breath on her face.

"Maybe…" she said. Their lips were about half a centimetre away from each other. Both closed their eyes and waited to connect to each other.

"Nova! It's tea time and there's nothing to eat!" it was one of the guys, they sounded pretty ticked.

"Crap! I forgot to do lunch!" she got up and stopped at the door.

"Coming Antauri?" she asked.

"I will join you shortly." Nova opened the door.

"Oh and Nova." She turned to face him

"Please cut down on the language"

Nova replayed the last few sentences in her head.

"Oh right, sorry" she shut the door and bolted to the kitchen.

---

Well that was my first AntauriNova and my first time at properly using Antauri. So what did you think? Please be brutal if you have to.


End file.
